Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{8n - 5}{3n - 3} \div 2$
Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{8n - 5}{3n - 3} \times \dfrac{1}{2}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{(8n - 5) \times 1} {(3n - 3) \times 2}$ $p = \dfrac{8n - 5}{6n - 6}$